Flame to Wildfire
by Lonesome Butterfly
Summary: Sequel to Spark to Flame. Sima Fu has lost so much in his life and is slowly dying of an incurable disease so all he can do now is claim revenge OCxOC
1. Blooming Romance

I watch helplessly as my father dies in front of me as rage consumes me I charge at Fei.

I looked Fei deeply in the eye before he charged. I thrust my wrist blades at Fei's chest.

Barely being able to block, Fei took to the defensive in search of an opening in one of my attacks. Seeing one, Fei took to offense with ease. Upon doing so, Fei did not notice that I move my blades to take the offensive again. With an attempt to block my attack, Fei causes him and I to fall into a deadlock. "You don't honestly think I would just let you win did you, you bastard". Fei ignoring my statement, then looked to Zhang Bao as he called his name. Luckily, I had adapted to not straying from my target. Bao had a plan. I didn't care what it was, my rage blocked out all reason from my mind.

Bao got around me readying his spear "Now, father" Bao says charging at me, but I knew what was happening and I duck under Fei's blade as it misses me but enters Bao's chest killing him instantly, I use this to my advantage and stab Fei in the throat and take his head.

I then walk towards my uncle saying "ready your men, we return to Xu Chang"

As I sit in the throne room alone I hear footsteps approaching me so I look up "Xian" I say "my lord is something troubling you you've been acting strange lately" she replies "I thought no one had noticed but…yes ever since my father's death I can't forget all I have lost, first my mother, and now my-" I say as I am cut off by Xian's lips against mine as I embrace her kiss, as we separate for air I say "what about Zhuge Dan" "We've…grown apart" she says pulling me into another kiss, she then leads me to my room I make the first move as I pick her up she wraps her legs around my waist we continue to kiss and I start to remove her dress when a knock at my door ruins the moment, as I let Xian down I open my door and see my nephew Sima Jin "ah Jin what is it" I say "it's Zhuge Dan he wishes to see you my liege" Jin replies "Very well tell him I will be there in a moment" I say with that Jin goes to tell Dan, Xian then walks up to me kisses me on the and leaves as well"

Well how do you all like the chapter is it better than its predecessor or not tell me what you think in a review. Thnx for reading.

-DCE


	2. Death of a hero

I sit in my personal bath I think about the days past events until my thoughts are interrupted by a voice behind me saying "mind if I join you my lord" I look behind me it's Xian "I won't stop you" I reply as she removes her dress and steps in the bath with me and pulls me into a kiss, as we break away for air I grab her breasts and she gasps running her hands through my hair I pull her into another kiss, lifting her up I rest her on my lap and she eagerly spreads her legs allowing me to enter her so I lower her slowly on to my waiting shaft and she moans as she runs her hands through my hair again as I thrust into her only to pull out and thrust in again as I continue this Xian moans "my lord I-" her sentence cut off by me pulling her into a kiss I thrust in and out faster and faster she says my name and pulls me into a kiss as I release inside of her spreading my seed into her womb. When we get out of the bath and dry off I invite her to stay me for the night. Later that night I lay in my bed Xian sleeping beside me I dream of a man riding alone against a great army yet he slaughters them all collapsing dead afterwards, as I awaken in a cold sweat I realize this can only portend to something bad I fall asleep contemplating what it meant.

The next day I announce my plan to destroy the last members of Zhang Fei's army when Shi becomes enraged due to my hesitation and rides off towards Xia Pi Zhao following him.

We arrive at Xia Pi to in time to see Shi ride into the enemy army led by Zhang Song killing many of them and then challenging Song to a duel and charges at him aiming at his face but Song blocks this and slashes Shi's back adding on to another one of his many wounds "Uncle please you need to fall back your wounds are too serious" but he wouldn't listen and he charges at Song again this time his blade meets it's mark and Song's head is sent flying but then I notice archers on the city walls and I scream "UNCLE GET OUT OF THERE ENEMY ARCHERS ON TOP OF THE WALLS" but by the time Shi noticed the archers they had already released their arrows as he rides towards us an arrow pierces his back and he collapses in front of us I run over to him as his face turns pale as he says "I'm sorry…Fu I-I just wanted to avenge…your father's death" by now Xian is by my side when I notice her crying and as his last request Shi says "Fu please w-watch over Xian for me" and with that he coughs up blood and drops his head back and dies, I then walk over to Xian as she cries I hold her in my arms as we all walk back to our camp to plan our attack.


	3. Good News

As we sit in our camp I notice an army heading in our direction with a white flag when I realize it's the enemy here to surrender, afterwards we all return to Xu Chang to burry Sima Shi followed by celebrations for our victory but as the banquets and parties go on I notice that Xian is looking depressed so I confront her "Xian is something wrong you don't seem to be enjoying the festivities" I say "it's nothing my lord please do not worry" Xian replies.

A few days later Sima Jin and I are out on a hunt when we pass a lake and I notice Xian standing on the bank as I call out to her she looks up and jumps into the water when Jin and I ride out to her I jump in and pull her out and ask "Xian what are you doing" she can't say anything through her tears "please Xian don't do this I-I wish to make you my empress" to this Xian's eyes widen as she buries her face in my chest crying as I stroke her hair "now let us return to Xu Chang."

_2 months later_

As Xian spends another morning throwing up she decides to visit a local doctor to see what is happening to her, as she enters the doctors tent he recognizes her saying "my lady what brings you here" after describing her symptoms the doctor tells her "you are not sick my lady, on the contrary you're pregnant" Xian is ecstatic at the news and runs back to the palace. I'm walking down a palace corridor when I see Xian running past me when I stop her and ask "Xian what's the matter" "Fu I-I'm pregnant" I grab her and pull her into a kiss which she happily returns.

Well im tired right now so im done writing for now lol. Thnx 4 reading

-DCE


	4. Traitor!

Sima Xian walked down the large mess hall filled with people staring at her. As she walked with her head held high and her usual smirk on her face, the men and woman bowed unwillingly. As she past nearly everyone, she heard a vicious voice behind her.

"You call yourself the emperor's wife yet you are merely his whore."

Xian turned halfway around, staring wide-eyed in the direction of the voice. An old man stood tall amongst bowing men and woman, revealing himself. Xian continued to glare as she spoke. "What did you call me?"

The man frowned and meekly replied. "Whore..."

"Say it louder! So everyone can hear you!"

The man looked around fearfully. Everyone's eyes were on him. Taking a liqiudless gulp, he spoke louder. "Whore! You are a whore!"

Xian smirked to herself. Suddenly, she raised a flawless arm and waved it, setting the old man's whole body aflame. 

People look on in horror as the man runs around burning, screaming, and finally dying. People look at Xian with mixed emotions of fear and anger.

Later that night as Xian is in her room with Fu they here a sound of a man charging up the when Wen Qin bursts through the door pointing at Xian and saying "you will only lead us to ruin" and charges at her sword raised, seeing this I get between them blades raised, blocking Qin's attack and we enter a dead lock but Qin ducks and swipes at my legs knocking me over, he then grabs Xian and s about to slit her throat when he releases her, freezes, and falls dead when I hear Jin saying "die traitor" as he walks around his body and bows before me and says "are you alright…my liege"

And I'll stop there cause I love to leave you guys wondering. Thnx for reading

-DCE


	5. Fenmain

As I sit in the throne room in Xu Chang the officers all stand firm when the doors open and Xian walks towards me and bows before me as do the officers present, "Sima Xian why do you act so humble, must an empress bow before her emperor, now rise Empress Meirong" I say "thank you my lord" she replies walking to my side "now enough of political matters, for today is a day of celebration"

As we walk outside I hear cheers "Long Live Emperor Ren", "Long live Jin", "Long Live Empress Meirong" as we leave the palace together we both walk through the city greeted by soldiers and civilians alike yet as we walk I notice Xian wince in pain "Xian are you alright" I ask she never answers for as she is about to I notice water running between her legs so I pick her up and run into the palace where I am met by Sima Jin who already heard the news and had a room ready for her.

As Xian grips my hand tightly she cries out in pain when the head servant walks over to us saying "it's a girl my lord, do you have a name" "Sima Cai" I say the servant nods at me but then Xian cries out again when the servant smiles and says "Looks like twins my lord" as I am about to speak Xian says sarcastically "oh great" but within another 30 minutes the servant walks over to us saying excitedly "My lord you have a son!" I smile as I nod to Xian "Sima Tong" she says as I place a kiss on her forehead smiling at her.

Sorry about the short chapter but im getting ready for the holidays so I want to get a lot done before then. Thnx 4 reading

-DCE


	6. A Lovers Capture

As Xian and I sit in my room with Xian she gets on top of me and pulls me into a kiss which I happily return but we soon must break away for air so while she recovers her breath I move my hands to her dress which I pull down halfway and grab her breasts and as she gasps she pulls me into another kiss but kisses my neck and moves up to my ear but just then there is a knock at the door "again…" I say as Xian pulls up her dress, as I open the door Jin yells "Father Wu is attacking us" the way he said father so calmly chilled my spine but I didn't let it distract me "Where are Cai and Tong" I ask "With Zhao and Yuanji they went towards Luo Yang" I thank him and send Xian back to meet with them.

_Xian's POV_

As I run towards the north gate of the city I am stopped by Wu soldiers who say "Oh look the empress runs right into our hands" "Shut up and burn" I say "wh-" the troops ignite into flame and drop dead but then their commander walks over them with 15 more troops who don't hesitate to surround me when the commander says "I am Zhou Tai surrender now or meat death" seeing no choice I drop my guard and allow them to bound me "I'm sorry my love" I whisper .

_Fu's POV_

"My lord" Zhuge Dan calls out as he kneels before me "it's Xian she's been…..captured" I drop to my knees and a tear falls from my eye "Zhuge Dan go to Wu you must get them to release her, please" I say "yes my lord" Dan replies

Well another Short chapter for which I apologize but it leads on to my big next chapter my friends. Thnx for reading

-DCE


	7. The Emperors Sorrow

As Xian is brought before Sun Quan, Quan says "So you are the Jin family whore" Xian's face burns with rage as she stares at the Wu emperor "Kill the bitch" but 2 Wu officers cry out "my lord please spare her" "you wish to suffer the same fate, kill them as well" but Zhuge Dan who arrived a day earlier intervenes by saying "My lord let me kill them" "very well" Quan replies. As Xian finishes her love letter back to Sima Fu she is led to the execution grounds where Dan looks at her and says "Xian I have a plan to get us out of here" "Why should I trust you left me in Fu's hands and he showed me love that you never could" Xian replies angrily "please Xian I wish the best for you and that means bringing you back to our lord" Dan says "…very well" Xian says so with that Xian, Dan, Zhuge Jin, and Lu Su. As they escape through the northern gate they hear the sounds of troops marching behind them as they ride faster getting closer to wide open grassland they notice a camp with Jin's flag flying above when Dan falls "Go Xian I will hold them off GO" Dan cries out as he pulls the arrow out of his leg.

"My lord" Jin calls out to me "we have spotted Xian and other officers fleeing a large Wu force" "Go meet them with 500,000 troops.

As I charge out towards Xian I notice she is surrounded by troops so I jump into the fray killing half of them as Xian burns the rest of them down but the more we kill the more surround us until they all retreat when they see our army marching over the hill, I run over to Xian as she lies in a pool of her own blood as I cradle her in my arms as she tells me "Fu I'm not going to live through this please take this" she says as she hands me a letter "no Xian I'm getting you out of this alive" "My lord, If you conquer your fear of death...you can conquer death itself..."she says as I pull her into a kiss one last time as she closes her eyes and dies in my arms realizing this I pick up her body and walk back towards Jin placing my hand on his shoulder saying "kill the bastards, kill them al"

Well as much as I didn't want to I had to kill Xian it moves the whole plot forward.

Thnx for reading.

-DCEl


	8. Laid to Rest

As I return to our camp with Xian's body in my hands I notice soldiers around me weeping for her death, as I walk into my tent I lay her body down on one of the beds and look over to my bed where I see my father's Katana, _Dusk _and walk over to it, picking it up I fasten it to my side and remove my wrist blades, walking out of my tent I unsheathe the blade at my waist and the soldiers cheer for they see the resemblance to my father.

As I ride over the hill I notice the battle raging in front of me where the Wu forces have lost morale due to the retreat of Sun Quan and just as the move to retreat arrows fire in from the west as I see Cao Cao personally leading his troops in an assault on the enemy as we leave none who don't surrender alive. As the last of the enemy are killed I walk up to Cao Cao "you still fight good old man" I say "Ah Sima Fu-" he pauses and falls from his horse an arrow in his back, looking up I see Sun Quan riding away "so it was a feign retreat…" I say.

We return to Xu Chang and are greeted by Zhao and Yuanji who returned a day earlier when Zhao runs up to me asking "Nephew you've returned…what are the losses" "Zhuge Dan was killed defending Xian...but he was to late s-she died in my arms" I say feeling tears build up in my eyes. The next day I enter the Sima family crypt under the palace with Sima Jin "I wish I didn't have to be down here…not yet at least" I say as I go to Xian's coffin as she is laid in I walk up and caress her cheek "Addio, amore mio". I say as her coffin is closed.


	9. The Crying Maiden

15 years later.

I watch on in anger as I see bandits heading for Xu Chang "Zhao get the peasants out anyone who can wield a blade stays" I say as Zhao nods to my order, "Father the bandits they've broken through" my daughter yells to me "Cai take your brother and defend the peasants retreat".

I stand at the front gate with my elite guard ready for the enemy to attack us, and falling for my trap they charge until a hail of arrows rains down on them killing half of them as I charge at them my blade ready, I decapitate the first man and run the next one through…

_Meanwhile_

The blood soaked grass was completely covered by the dead or dying bodies of her challengers. Sima Cai, panting slightly, shook her weariness off. "Any who wish to challenge Sima Cai shall be delivered the same fate as the men and woman you see lying around me!" The remaining men could only stand in fear and shock. Seeing that they were no match for her, they slowly backed away. "It's a monster!" They yelled as they ran.

Cai dropped her stance, holding the Blade of Fate at her side. "A beautiful monster."

Suddenly, just as she turned to mount her horse, a wooden arrow with a silver head passed her, nearly piercing her eye. Raising her rapier to fall into her battle stance, Cai watched as two men approached her. "You dare challenge a Sima? You are nothing but a fool!"

"It would be such a waste of...talent if I had to kill you," one of the men purred, Cai was disgusted. She knew exactly what the man was talking about by him saying talents. Without hesitation, the young lady charged at the man. As she charges she is ambushed by bandits who proceed to tie her up and haul her off and despite Tong's best effort the bandits where to fast.

"My lord" Liao Yun cried out as I look his way "it's Cai she's been captured" Liao says, I freeze "Zhang is this true" "yes-Zhang?" "Zhang I was there when you were born and I recognized you when you joined my employ" Zhang can't find anything to say…

_Meanwhile_

"Oh yeah I'm going to enjoy this" the bandit leader says as he encroaches upon a cornered Sima Cai tearing every piece of clothing off her body he rapes her violently, stealing her virginity until satisfied leaving a cold crying Cai lying on the ground.

I hate to end on a sad point but for now deal with it lol ill update more later

Thnx 4 reading

-DCE


	10. Honing Abilties

As Cai laid in the tent felling around for anyway to escape she finds a knife and hides it. The next night the bandit leader walked into his tent looking over at Cai with an evil grin on his face and started to move towards her and when the fool got close enough she slashed his throat, getting up she retrieves her armor thrown in a heap on the floor and her rapier and quietly leaves the tent moving from tent to tent killing all the bandits and setting their camp aflame, she then mounts a horse and rides off towards Xu Chang.

I stand on top of the ramparts with Zhang Yun when I notice a lone rider with a Jin flag heading towards us and I order the guards to open the gate as she rides in "Father" she cries out as she gets off the horse "Cai" Zhang yells "Cai what happened" I ask as she cries "The-they raped me and beat me" my anger growing knowing what those sick bastards did to you "well how did you escape" I ask "I found a blade and slashed their leaders throat and slaughtered all of them" I look to Zhang "Yun take her" "M-my lord" Yun says in surprise "I insist, she needs someone and you are the best man I can think of."

"Yun" Cai says as she awakens the next morning "your father has given you to me" hearing this Cai's eyes widen in joy as she walks over to him running her hand down his bare chest as he pulls her into a kiss, he then moves over to the bed and falls back onto it with Cai on top of him as she says "I wished for you to be my first but those bastards took that rite away from me" she says as a tear falls from her face but trying to comfort her Yun says "well you can still enjoy it…with me" and with that Cai holds him tightly never wanting to let go.

As I walk past the prison I hear sounds of cries and screaming so curious I walk down to see Tong lifting a prisoner up screaming "WHO HIRED YOU" "go to hell" the man says back as Tong throws him against the wall even harder "okay… it was Sun Quan now please let me go" the man cries and without responding Tong waves both his hands up lifting the man with them and moves one of them in the opposite direction tearing his legs off violently, Tong then walks out and bows before me "my son were you torturing him" I ask smiling knowing what his answer would be "no father I was honing my psychic talents" he says as he walks off laughing.

Well what do you guys think of the new update good or bad?

Well as always thnx for reading.

-DCE


	11. A loving apparition

As I sleep I start to dream of Xian's death and it keeps replaying in my head over and over until I awaken in a cold sweat looking around my darkened room panting I lay my head back and look next to me when I jump up again and see the figure of Xian smiling at me I rub my eyes to see if I'm still dreaming and the apparition is still there when she gets up and walks over to me "Fu" Xian says "Xian b-but how are you…" "If I can't be with you in life at least I can be with you in death" as she says this she starts to fade "Xian wait-" just then my door swung open "My lord are you alright" it's Deng Ai "Yes Deng Ai I'm fine, thank you."

The next morning when Zhang Yun awakens to he looks down to see a sleeping Sima Cai in his arms and remembering the past nights events he kisses Cai lightly on the forehead waking her up she looks at him and smiles, resting her head on his shoulder ready to go again.

As I walk back towards the prison I hear similar sounds to what I heard yesterday so again I walk down to see Tong walking out of the prison so I ask him "should I finish him off" to this Tong replies "why would you do that, he's still alive" I look at him disapprovingly as I walk out with him.


	12. The Emporers Ailment

'3 months later'

Celebration sweeps the city as a new couple walks out of the palace with my daughter Sima Cai as the bride and Zhang Yun as the groom, I congratulate them as they rendezvous with me and I walk with them, my personal guard surrounding us as we push through the crowd but as we clear the crowd I collapse in a coughing fit and hold my chest "Father" Cai cries out to me her voice fades as a ringing in my ears block out all other sound "so my ailment has caught up with me" I whisper but get up quickly as I am led back to the palace and am taken to my room where I lay in bed and fall asleep soon after.

The next day I call a council to determine what our next course of action will be and most of the officers say that Sun Quan is a major threat and that we should march against them soon so I weigh my options when an image of Xian pops into my mind and for a while all is silent as I close my eyes "….e march for Wu" I say as I walk towards my son in law's room.

I enter the room to see a pale Sima Jin looking towards me "f-father I hear you are going to march on Wu, a pity I won't be there to help" Jin says faintly as I walk towards him "my son you won't die…you mustn't" "k-kill Sun Quan for me" Jin says as he rests his head back and closes his eyes "know I fall into the eternal slumber of death…I welcome it" Jin says as he lets out a final faint breath as I take his hands "be at peace my son, requiescat in pace" I say as I close his now opened and frozen eyes and leave the room with a tear running down my face I have lost my mother, my father, Xian, and now Jin…and I am next it is only a matter of time until my ailment takes my life I think to myself.

I'm unfortunately ending the story soon but before you all start to flip out on me I want to know, should I make a third installment in my Flame series if so what should I call it…I thank you for reading as always.

-DCE


	13. Long Awaited Revenge

As I sit in a tent alone, building my anger towards Sun Quan knowing this will be our final battle when my son-in-law's voice interrupts me as I look to Zhang Yun "my lord we march out in an hour" he says to me "thank you…how is your son" I reply "Zhang Yi…he is fine" Yun says as he bows to me and exits the tent. I suit up my armor and grip Dusk, my father's sword and exit my tent.

In front of me Yun stands ready "my lord I will lead the vanguard" he says to me Very well Yun good luck" Yun looks to his men and marches out towards the enemy twin axes in hand. I take the main army and march out to the enemy castle only to be ambushed by the enemy who flank us but seeing this I charge at them followed by my troops and kill most of the force until I hear a battle cry behind me and turn to see a man charging at me, giving me no time to raise my blade as I ready myself for death but look stunned as a man takes the blade for me only to see he is my son, Sima Tong who smiles at me with blood running down his face as he falls to the ground, in anger I scream "FEAR MY POWER" I scream as my eyes glow purple and the man starts floating upwards unable to move as I laugh evilly as I use my psychic abilities to tear him limb from limb, I then run to my son's side but there was nothing I could do so I close his frozen eyes and order a few troops to take his body back to our camp.

I breach Sun Quan's camp with Zhang Yun killing many of the guards but we stop when a man challenges me to a duel "I am Feng Yu, fight me" I don't speak I only charge at him giving him no time to block and disembowel him killing him instantly and walk into Quan's tent only to see him cowering in a corner, I then order my men to bound him and drag him back to our camp to await execution.

I walk up to Sun Quan who is surrounded by my men beating him but stop as I walk in, Quan looks at me "please allow me to live I surrender…my lord" Quan begs "YOU EXPECT ME TO ALLOW YOU TO LIVE YOU FUCKING COWERD" I scream in his ear, I order my men to bring me three buckets of melted lead and order 3 men to hold open his eyes and mouth as the first three men pour the molten led into his mouth and eyes as Quan screams and begs me to save him until he dies, once he is dead I order my men to decapitate him and hang his head on the gates as a reminder of my triumph.

Well one last chapter to go, also how do you think Quan's death was…too violent or did he deserve it.

Anyway thnx for reading.

-DCE


	14. Mortal and Immortal

As I lay in my bed, Zhang Yun and Sima Cai beside me "this is my last council to you-(cough)-my son and successor has died in the battle against Sun Quan so I'm handing over power to my cousin Sima Yan…I ask that you serve him loyally" I say "yes father" Cai and Zhang say to me, I then look to the door and see Xian's apparition smiling at me and walking towards me slowly, I then look at Cai who has tears streaking her face "please don't cry for me Cai I have prepared myself for this, I have been dying for many years" but Cai continues to cry until Yun goes and comforts her and they then leave the room. "Sima Fu my love…I have waited for you for many years, now we can be together again" Xian's ghost says to me smiling warmly as she extends her hand to me as I take it I whisper to her mortal…and immortal" as I close my eyes and sleep allowing death to take me.

I'm sorry about the short final chapter but this was just supposed to be a wrap up chapter, but anyway what did you think. I have also decided to make one last installment to my Flame series. Thank you for reading.

-DCE


End file.
